the daughter of void : earths champion
by thegoddessofthefandam
Summary: Grace Olympia left her home hoping to start a new life on earth little did she know. read as she is taken into a world of heroes ,alien's, gods and monsters along side the demigods she will have to battle an enemy long forgotten by her home world. feel free to review this my first story and I would appreciate the feedback. DISCONTINUED REWRITE IN PROGRESS. thanks for your patience
1. I destroy a planet sort of

Hi _this is my first story hope you like it most of my stories will contain the oc Grace Olympia. Along with the original characters_

 _only my oc and other things I created belong to me otherwise rights to the people that own everything I mention that's not mine ;)_

so here we go

enjoy!

The daughter of void : earths champion

chapter one: I destroy a planet sort of

POV : Grace Olympia

This was defiantly not how I wanted to spend my day you know running for my life. I should introduce myself my names Balance but you can call me Grace Olympia or you know just Grace. It's my informal name after all. I live on a planet called paradox somewhere in the universe. The thing about paradox is its people including me are immortal but we can still die only if like it's a forced death you know knife to the heart. We all represent the thing we were named after as you can tell with me I represent the balance of everything life death you know stuff like that. Well let's get on then. So you see my silver hair fly's round my face oh yeah we don't look like normal beings like you and the person next to you. See where was I. Got it! A horrific shriek ran through the castle. I raced out on to the balcony to the sight of my kingdom burning and I no matter what couldn't let my people die so I started to cast a spell one I knew would turn my intier planet to stone not killing them, no I killed too many people in my lifetime since I am paradox's greatest worrier and Oas greatest enemy since I thought in the time war between the darleks and the time lords. An assassin they all fear me. my galactic crimes meet the thousands. Seeing horrors, you could only dream of. I had finished the spell sending out a large pulse of energy that surrounded the planet I felt every life every heart beat still and stop all silent. I let a sob escape me but then I stopped no I wasn't supposed to show weakness I was a princess. Turning around I went to go back inside but I stopped a sound only I could be able to hear two heart beats far off planet but still beating load enough for me to hear. The source was located on the planet earth. I da been there before it was a place that didn't know who I was or what I had done. It was a good chance for a new start I flew up to my room at the very top of the castle opening the doors I packed a bag and flew off to earth, in the orbit of earth I pulled out my phone and went on to a app that allowed me to change history of any planet normally I would leave history alone to take its own course. But if I was to make myself a new life I would have to change a bit of the planets history I created a back ground for my so called family the Olympia's we were multi-millionaires with a global wide company changing a few million lives for the better putting a tragic accident for my new so called mother saying that she had died in a car crash since I had decided to have no known father a manor and that my butler who was called Charles steeling who happened to be a demigod son of Hermes is my guardian. I owned a multimillion company Olympia enterprise well actually it was my dear friend known as max fowl who was running it till I was old enough. I went to a school called New York academy and I was on the honour roll there. I had looked into everything about this planet like its heroes the justice league and its gods I knew that there where Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse including everything to do with them such as monsters to demigod camps and the house of life. I smiled flashing down to my now existing manor into my study smiling I changed my hair to a golden brown and eyes to a sea green there my new life was up and running there was a knock on the door to the study and a voice spoke "miss grace a believe breakfast is ready and that you should come down before it gets cold." "coming Charles!" a few years ago I had met Charles when I had gone on a trip to earth knowing his heritage I told him mine and he said he would do anything for me all I had to do was ask. As I ran down the stairs and into the dining room a heavenly smell came my way. I licked my lips yum Charles best pancakes with chocolate syrup. I sat down at the head of the table Charles sat next to me as we ate Charles spoke "so miss grace are you going to the Dares party tonight?" "well Charles I suppose I have to if I'm going to keep up appearances." I replied he nodded "good will you be going shopping to get a new outfit." I sighed "I suppose I will Charles looks like I don't have much choice." By now we had finished eating and Charles was collecting the plates "then I will put the plates in the dishwasher and start the limo for you." I nodded getting up from the table "call me when you're ready Charles I will be in the study." "Of course miss grace," he replied smiling softly he walked out one door as I took the other that was closer to the study walking down the corridor pictures of my mother and grandparents smiling down on me as I walked by. I sighed as I opened the door to the study sitting down at the desk picking up a paper and reading through it I put it down got out a sheet of clean paper and wrote down

Dear Mr Luther

As I clearly said in my last letter to you I have no interest in selling my company and like I told Mr Queen no matter how much you try to give there is no price on my company, thank you for the effort Mr Luther but I am not selling my company! To you or anyone.

Yours sincerely

Miss Grace Olympia

As I finished the letter I folded it put it in an envelope sealed with the Olympia crest wrote his address on front just as Charles shouted that the limo was ready I walked down the main stairs since the study was upstairs grabbed my handbag from the side and my sun glasses I handed Charles the letter. "Please take this to post office Charles." He looked at address sighed and said "Mr Luther trying to buy your company again miss grace." "I'm afraid so Charles it is getting a bit tiring." Charles opened the door and walked down the front stairs opening the limo door for I sighed "I can get the door myself Charles." "oh I know miss grace but I don't think they do!" slightly gesturing to the gates where a bunch of reporters were waiting I shook my head stepping in Charles closed the door behind me. Getting in the font and started driving into the city of New York I smiled going on my phone and updating my social accounts a few minutes later we stopped outside of New York mall putting on my sunglasses ready to face the world. Charles opened the door and at once the call of miss Olympia and the flashes off cameras met me as I got out of the limo smiling for the cameras as I walked into the mall as the doors closed behind me the smile dropped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charles leave with the limo I continued walking ignoring the looks of jealousy and hatred I got from passers bye. Just an ordinary day as me I continued on not knowing that a group of extraordinary people were watching me.


	2. shopping, half bloods and celebritys

_Hi me again I'm going to start a side story soon I would really appreciate views so I know how to improve my stories for the future and sorry this chapter is short I'm running low on inspiration well enjoy_

Chapter 2: shopping, half bloods and celebrity's

POV: Annabeth chase

It started out as an ordinary day for us I mean, so far I had killed two hell hounds and a cyclops. At the moment we were in New York mall hanging out with the rest of the seven, Nico and Will. When suddenly there was screech of tiers and the shouts of reporter's bye the doors "who do you think could cause this much of a commotion wise girl?" asked my seaweed brain of a boyfriend Percy. Piper answered for me "there is only one person in New York who would cause this commotion Grace Olympia the white knight of New York or knightess but never mind that." Hazel spoke "from what I heard she's a spoilt brat who thinks off no one but herself." Frowning slightly "Hazel those are just rumours she's not that bad when you meet her in private." Went piper "she acts like how we expect her to in public well most off the time anyway." "you know back during the war Olympia industries was very popular for the weapon's it made." Spoke Nico his voice breaking the silence that had fallen over us "well," went piper clapping her hands "are we here to go shopping or not!" me, hazel and will nodded while the rest groaned as they got up

 _An hour later_

We were all walking to a new shop called futures hope but a man stopped "sorry kids shops out of bounds." "why" argued Jason "it's a free world right." Then a new voice spoke by the face piper made she knew who it was. A girl appeared "you really don't need to block off the shop just because I'm in their officer." Shades covered her eyes and she spoke with such leadership it just screamed do as I say or die "off course miss Olympia" he said to the girl ah so that was the famous Grace Olympia addressing us he said "go ahead kids." We walked into the shop I looked round to find miss Olympia had disappeared a few minutes later I saw her looking at some dresses I gestured to the rest too follow coming up to her I spoke "hi I'm Annabeth Chase thanks for getting us into the store." Miss Olympia smiled shyly took my hand shaking it "Grace Olympia nice to meet you Annabeth." I introduced grace to everyone else but when we got to Piper I was interrupted "no need to introduce me to Piper Annabeth I have already met her!" she said smiling Piper frowned deeper Grace sighed "your still not upset about the dress are you!" "I must say a bit but it was an accident so guess we can put it behind us," Piper said shaking Graces outstretched hand "Good now please tell me you're going to the dares tonight I will be bored out my mind all alone with the boring adults." A cough stopped her mid rant "actually I'm going so is will since my dad's going." Said Nico "cool got to go so see you tonight guys" grace said as she finished paying for her dress Percy smiled scribbling something down on a piece of paper handing it to grace "here's my phone number and address call me and maybe we could organise something like you could come round for tea with us sometime!" grace smiled took the paper and said "thank you" as she turned and left us as we stood in silence frank spoke "she's nothing like they make her out to be." I nodded silently nodding there is definitely more to Grace Olympia than meets the eye, and I will find out what.


End file.
